I Think I'm Sick
by Hansel A. Ivar
Summary: BoBoiBoy merasa sakit akhir-akhir ini, dia yakin kalau dia sakit tanpa alasan. Yaya, Ying dan Ochobot tak membantu banyak, Gopal? Jangan ditanya. Lalu kenapa dia tak tanya Fang? Fang malah datang saat BoBoiBoy tahu apa yang terjadi padanya! "Kau jatuh cinta kali." "Ha?"/"Janji jari kelingking, aku takkan bocor." "Aku–"/SLASH, full fluff! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOBOIBOY! #latepublish


**A/N: udah lama nih saya ga main di fandom ini, mumpung pikiran fresh banget karena udah selesai ujian, saya langsung ngebut bikin ini dalam rangka ulang tahunnya BoBoiBoy~ selamat menikmati xD**

**Disclaimer: Animonsta Studios**

**Warning: AU, _misstypos,_ mungkin alur agak gaje, boys love, shounen ai, bxb, 16 y.o, no power, _you can back if you don't like it_**

**Read and Review please~?**

**.**

**=o^o=**

**.**

**I think I'm sick**

**.**

**.**

BoBoiBoy merasa sakit akhir-akhir ini, dia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi dia benar-benar yakin bahwa dirinya sedang sakit tanpa alasan yang pasti, BoBoiBoy pernah bercerita ini pada Ochobot, tapi Ochobot hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman penuh arti.

Dia juga pernah bercerita pada Yaya dan Ying, tapi mereka berdua hanya cekikikan riang sambil berbisik-bisik sesuatu–yang BoBoiBoy yakin pasti tentang dirinya. Mengatakannya pada Gopal? Tidak terima kasih, Gopal pasti tidak membantu sama sekali.

BoBoiBoy bingung! Tidak adakah jawaban yang pasti terlontar dari semua orang yang dia tanyai?

"Wajah apa papan setrika? Ditekuk terus."

Sindiran Ochobot membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya, lelaki itu sedang melepas _apron _miliknya dan menggantungnya, kedai lumayan sepi.

BoBoiBoy merengut, mengingat jawaban Ochobot yang tak berarti sekali beberapa hari yang lalu. "Aku masih penasaran _la_, aku sedang sakit atau bagaimana?"

"Sudah kubilang kalau kau akan mengetahuinya," balas Ochobot santai, duduk di depan sepupunya yang terlihat frustasi.

"Setidaknya beri aku satu petunjuk!" Erang BoBoiBoy putus asa, menghempaskan topi yang senantiasa dia pakai di atas meja.

Ochobot tersenyum lagi, "Kau harus mencari tahunya sendiri."

"Tuh kan, tuh kan! Kau tidak mau memberitahuku! Dasar pelit!" BoBoiBoy merengut lagi, bibirnya mengerucut lucu, dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Bagaimana jika seandainya penyakitku ini serius, Ocho?" rengek BoBoiBoy membuat Ochobot tertawa.

Ochobot meredakan tawanya, menepuk kepala BoBoiBoy pelan. "Jangan bodoh, itu tidaklah berbahaya, malah perasaan yang indah," ujarnya kalem.

"Indah darimananya coba?" gumam BoBoiBoy kesal, sampai akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu dari perkataan Ochobot sebelumnya. "Perasaan? Jadi ini penyakit atau perasaan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan BoBoiBoy, Ochobot pura-pura terkejut, dia menutup mulutnya dengan segera. "Ups, seharusnya aku tak mengatakannya," tapi dia kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Ha?" beo BoBoiBoy, "mengatakannya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Ochobot? Ini semacam perasaan atau maksudmu ini perasaanku saja aku terkena penyakit aneh?"

Ochobot mengedipkan matanya jahil, "Terserah padamu, kau menganggap perasaan ya boleh, menganggap penyakit juga boleh–tapi penyakit sepertinya kurang pas bagiku." Lagi-lagi Oochobot memberikan jawaban yang menggantung.

"Apa–"

"Oh, ada pelanggan datang, sampai jumpa!" Dan Ochobot meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

BoBoiBoy mengeluh keras, memilih duduk di meja bar kedai daripada di meja taman, sementara Ochobot sibuk membuat secangkir coklat, hitung-hitung untuk menemani lelaki itu ya kan. Dia begitu kesal pada Ochobot yang tak mau memberikannya jawaban pasti, BoBoiBoy tak mau digantung rasa penasaran!

Satu _cup _coklat dingin mendadak ada di depannya, pemuda itu melihat Ochobot memberikannya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Trims," ujarnya pelan, meminumnya tak semangat.

Dan lalu dia tersedak.

Seseorang merangkulnya sangat erat hingga membuatnya hampir menyemburkan cairan yang sudah melewati kerongkongannya tersebut, pemuda bertubuh besar bedarah India yang kini nyengir tak bersalah padanya.

"Gopal! Jangan mengagetiku seperti itu!" Protes BoBoiBoy.

Gopal masih nyengir, "Makanya kau sudah seperti orang tak punya tujuan, sih," balasnya tanpa dosa, "Ochobot! Pesanan seperti biasa!"

"Siap," Ochobot hanya mengacungkan satu ibu jarinya.

"Mana Tok Aba?" Gopal celingak-celinguk ke segala arah untuk mencari Tok Aba.

"Tok Aba sedang ada di rumah," jawab BoBoiBoy malas.

Ying mendadak muncul di sampingnya bersama Yaya, "_Haiya_, ada apa kau lah ni?"

"Dia masih bingung apa yang terjadi padanya," balas Ochobot dari ujung meja.

Yaya tergelak, "Masa sih kau masih belum tahu?"

BoBoiBoy menggeleng.

"Tahu apa?" celetuk Gopal yang sibuk meminum esnya.

"Ini, si BoBoiBoy lagi galau," jawab Ying asal, "dia berpikir kalau dia kena penyakit."

"Penyakit?" tawa Gopal meledak, "ahaha! Terkena penyakit apa kau? Penyakit stress _ke_? Haha!"

"Bukan!" BoBoiBoy memprotes lagi dengan kesal, "ini serius, tahu! Aku sampai tak bisa tidur memikirkannya!"

Gopal menghentikan tawanya seketika, "Serius banget?"

BoBoiBoy mengangguk dengan sok, "Iya!"

"Seriusnya seperti apa?"

"Jadi gini, Gopal," BoBoiBoy menajamkan pandangannya, "kadang aku merasa detakan jantungku itu lebih cepat dari biasanya, kadang juga wajahku kayak panas! Aku sering salah tingkah, juga mau ngomong sesuatu tuh susah banget! Malah jadi gagap, coba. Dan, aku kadang kesal sendiri. Apa kau tahu tentang itu?"

Gopal mengangguk-angguk sok paham, "Aku sering ngalamin kok."

"HAH?!"

Yaya, Ying, dan Ochobot yang mendengarnya _jawdrop_ berat dan dengan serempak memandang Gopal horor.

"Apa, apa?" Gopal bertanya bingung.

"Sungguh kau merasakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Yaya balik.

"Iya lah."

"Biasanya kapan?" Ying menambah pertanyaan.

"Sebelum ulangan matematika."

Semuanya ber-_facepalm _ria.

"Dia memang tak bisa diharapkan," ujar Ying kesal, sementara Ochobot hanya terkekeh kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aish kau ini!" BoboiBoy memukul bahu Gopal keras, "aku serius tahu! Sudah lama aku mengalaminya!"

"Kau jatuh cinta kali," tanggap Gopal sembarangan.

"Ha?" cuma itu reaksi BoBoiBoy, pemuda manis itu cengo mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau memberitahunya?!" Bentak Yaya disetujui Ying, "harusnya biarkan kau membiarkannya tahu sendiri!"

"Beritahu apa?" Gopal malah memasang wajah tak bersalah.

Ying menjawab keras, "Kalau BoBoiBoy jatuh cinta!"

"HA? BOBOIBOY JATUH CINTA?!"

Kedua gadis itu _facepalm _lagi melihatnya.

"Aku... jatuh cinta? Tidak mungkin!" Bantah BoBoiBoy tak percaya.

"Mendengar keluhanmu ini memang membuatku yakin kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang," timpal Ochobot, "itu hal yang lumrah, BoBoiBoy. Wajah merona, jantung berdegup lebih cepat, salah tingkah sampai kehilangan kata-kata, semua orang pasti pernah merasakannya. Karena tak mungkin kau mengalaminya tanpa penyebab."

BoBoiBoy mengangguk paham, "Kau pernah merasakannya?"

"Tentu," jawab Ochobot enteng, "dengan Kaizo tentunya, jika tidak aku tak mungkin berpacaran dengan Kaizo."

"Dan kalian tahu itu dan tak memberitahuku? Kalian jahat!" BoBoiBoy menggembungkan pipinya kesal, sementara yang lain tertawa gugup.

"Kami ingin membiarkanmu berpikir apa yang terjadi pada dirimu sih," balas Yaya.

"Dengan siapa kau merasakannya, hm? Beritahu saja!" Paksa Gopal bersemangat.

"Uhm," BoBoiBoy mengingat-ingat dulu, "uhm, err.. Fang?"

"FANG?!" Seru semuanya serentak, seakan tak percaya.

"Kenapa? Ada apa denganku?"

BoBoiBoy memekik kaget mendapati pemuda tampan bersurai gelap ini tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya dengan wajah datar, tapi dia masih menemukan sedikit gurat heran pada pemuda tersebut.

"Memangnya kenapa denganku?"

"Ah, eh, tidak apa-apa, hehe!" Balas BoBoiBoy kikuk, Fang menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"Aku meragukan itu, kalian tahu."

Ochobot segera mendorong keduanya pergi, "Berjalan-jalanlah berdua kalian! Jangan kembali sampai kalian mengakuinya atau aku tak menerima kalian di sini! Dadah!"

Fang dan BoBoiBoy saling berpandangan bingung lalu melihat Ochobot yang melambai-lambai riang pada mereka, tapi mengingat ancaman Ochobot tadi, mereka segera pergi dari sana, hanya berjalan melalui jalan setapak taman tanpa tujuan.

"Memangnya tadi membicarakan apa sih?" Fang memilih membuka suara, dia sudah penasaran sejak tadi.

"Ini memalukan," BoBoiBoy mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Fang melihatnya, "Katakan saja."

Dan terjadi lagi.

BoBoiBoy merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang ketika iris tajam berwarna merah itu meliriknya, dia merasakan darah naik ke pipinya. "Sungguh, itu memalukan sekali bagiku," balas BoBoiBoy mengalihkan pandangan, mencoba menetralkan napasnya.

"Ayolah," bujuk Fang kali ini lebih lembut, tersenyum tipis.

_Kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku, _erang BoBoiBoy dalam benaknya, _jangan tersenyum seperti itu!_

"BoBoiBoy?" panggil Fang melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah sahabatnya yang melamun.

"E-eh?" BoBoiBoy segera menjauh dari Fang ketika menyadari jarak mereka terlalu dekat, Fang hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran melihat tingkah pemuda tersebut.

Fang menaruh tangannya di sakunya, "Kau aneh sekali hari ini, ada apa?"

"T-tidak ada," elak BoBoiBoy.

"Beritahu aku," Fang memajukan langkahnya.

"Tidak," BoBoiBoy melangkah mundur.

"Beritahukan."

BoBoiBoy menggeleng, tetap mundur seiring majunya Fang ke arah dirinya.

"Kenapa sih? Beritahu saja! Aku takkan membocorkannya!"

Fang lebih dekat sekarang, pandangan BoBoiBoy serasa berputar. "Memalukan! Aku tak mau!"

"Ayolah!"

"Aku bilang tidak!"

"Aku memaksa, BoBoiBoy!"

BRUK!

Punggung BoBoiBoy menubruk batang pohon, Fang menyeringai penuh kemenangan. BoBoiBoy panik, dia terperangkap sekarang, tak bisa lari kemana-mana. Fang mengurungnya di antara kedua lengan kokoh Fang, mereka sudah sangat dekat sekali hingga BoBoiBoy bisa merasakan napas hangat pemuda berdarah Tionghoa itu.

Iris merah tajam itu menusuk ke dalam iris coklat indah BoBoiBoy, seringai masih terpatri di wajah rupawan Fang. "Sekarang, bisa kau beritahu aku?"

"Jika aku tetap berkata tidak?" tantang BoBoiBoy berusaha tak terlihat gugup, tapi gagal, suaranya malah bergetar.

"Aku terpaksa memaksamu," balas Fang santai, "nah?" BoboiBoy menggeleng cepat, Fang menghembuskan napasnya pasrah. "Kau benar-benar keras kepala."

"Karena memang memalukan!" BoBoiBoy berseru kecil, dia tak mau membayang betapa merah wajahnya sekarang, tangannya menutupi wajahnya saat ini. _Bisa-bisanya aku jatuh cinta pada orang seperti dia? _pikir BoBoiBoy.

"Oi, lihat aku," Fang dengan pelan menyingkirkan tangan BoBoiBoy, menggenggamnya erat. "Beritahu saja, aku takkan mengatakannya pada siapapun," lanjutnya memakai intonasi lembut, "aku berjanji."

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu?" BoBoiBoy bertanya pelan, menatap kagum Fang yang masih terlihat _keukeuh_ untuk mendapatkan jawaban darinya.

Fang balik memandangnya, "Karena aku tak ingin kau menyembunyikan apapun dariku, BoBoiBoy."

BoBoiBoy terenyuh mendengarnya, "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Fang mengangguk, "tidak akan menertawaiku?"

"Tentu tidak," Fang terkekeh pelan, "janji jari kelingking," dia mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking BoBoiBoy sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah," BoBoiBoy menyerah, "aku akan memberitahumu." BoBoiBoy mengambil napas dalam-dalam, "Aku, eh, mempunyai.. uhm, perasaan padamu."

"Perasaan apa, hm?" Fang bertanya lagi, nadanya terdengar memancing.

Jantung BoBoiBoy makin berdegup kencang, "Aku–"

"Shh," Fang memotong perkataannya, matanya memancarkan kejahilan. "Aku akan membuktikannya langsung."

"Membuktikan ap–"

Mata BoBoiBoy melebar, aksi Fang sangat cepat dilakukan, membuat otak BoBoiBoy tak bisa memprosesnya dengan benar. Pemuda itu menarik tubuh kecilnya ke dalam dekapan hangat, mengunci erat setiap pergerakannya, jari jemarinya terselip di belakang kepala BoBoiBoy.

Sementara, Fang membungkam BoBoiBoy dengan mencium bibir tipisnya.

Ciuman kecil nan manis, tapi mampu membuat BoBoiBoy kehilangan semua energinya dengan cepat.

Hanya beberapa detik mereka saling menempelkan bibir, ciuman yang hanya penuh dengan kesayangan, Fang lalu memeluk BoBoiBoy posesif, diletakkan tangannya di pinggang ramping pemuda yang sebenarnya sudah mencuri hatinya sejak dulu, dan mengelus surat coklat kehitaman halus BoBoiBoy dengan kasih seraya berbisik lembut.

"Aku mendengar semuanya," ujar Fang menatap BoBoiBoy geli.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya lagi?"

"Aku ingin memastikannya sendiri," Fang menangkup kedua pipi _chubby _BoBoiBoy dan mengecup keningnya gemas.

BoBoiBoy memproses apa yang terjadi sekarang, "Lalu kenapa kau menciumku?"

Fang tak menjawab, dia cuma memberikan pandangan berarti pada BoBoiBoy, menunggu BoBoiBoy sadar.

"Kenapa kau–oh," BoBoiBoy mau mengulang pertanyaannya, tapi kemudian dia baru tersadari perlakuan Fang, semuanya. BoBoiBoy menelan ludahnya, "Jadi kau memiliki perasaan yang sama?"

"Sama persis," jawab Fang mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, "kau mencintaiku, aku juga mencintaimu," tambahnya.

"T-tunggu! A-apa yang akan kau lakukan!?" BoBoiBoy panik lagi, jaraknya dengan Fang menipis lagi, dan dia tak bisa kabur sebab Fang masih mengurungnya.

"Apa lagi? Meminta hadiah pada kekasih baruku~!" Balasnya seduktif, memegang dagu BoBoiBoy dan menarik pinggangnya untuk sekian kalinya.

"H-ha? F-Fang! Tidak! Menjauh!"

Fang menggeleng, dia menyeringai jahil, mencuri ciuman dari BoBoiBoy yang kini pasrah pada tindakannya. Ciuman nakal yang akhirnya dibalas oleh BoBoiBoy, membuat seringaian Fang makin lebar dengan BoBoiBoy yang mulai menikmati setiap detik ciuman mereka.

**.**

**.**

**End**


End file.
